Harry Potter and the Broken Sword
by Slylittlegryff
Summary: When it comes known to Lord Voldemort and his minions that Harry Potter isn't the spoiled little boy that they expected, Voldemort sends in a team of Death Eaters to bring Potter to him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Broken Sword

Dear Harry,

I am so sorry about this mate. Dad just found out about Mom's and Ginny using your trust fund vault key to order love potions to use on you. Their _Brilliant_ idea was to drug you with Love Potion, make you fall in love Ginny and leave all your wealth in hers and Mom's hands. Those two will not do this again, I swear on my magic. No one else is on their plan.

In other news, Dad had us all checked for potions and guess what? We had a loyalty potion keyed to the old goat. Bill had us all taken to Gringotts to have the potion removed from our system. In a couple of days, Bill and Charlie will be arriving at those Muggles to take you to Gringotts. To have you checked for potions and compulsions as well.

Hope you are doing well, Snuffles misses you.

Ron.

Harry glanced down at the note again, his eyes widened slightly. Leaning against the battered headboard of the battered bed he is lounging on. Unable to leave the room for several reasons. One: the door is locked and dead-bolted from the outside. Two: It is raining cats and dogs and the Dursley's had locked him in because they didn't want him tracking in mud. Three: In a pique of rage from loosing his job at Grunnings, Vernon had used him as a punching bag. Two ribs were most likely fractured, his left leg is mangled and the head wound finally stopped bleeding.

Carefully lifting himself off the bed, Harry hobbled over to the window. Nailed so it could only be lifted halfway, allowing a Snowy Owl out. Taking the cup off of the sill, Harry stuck his hand out. As rain water filled the cup, he limped back over to the stand. Where Hedwig hooted in concern.

"I'm fine girl." He rubbed her head gently, filling her dish up with water. Her amber gaze stared at him reproachfully. Limping back over to the bed, he settled down. A couple weeks ago, someone had sent him a package. It had been a life-saver. In it is unbreakable phials of potions. Nutritional potions, which helped him gain some weight even with the little bit of food he got.

Leaning back, he heard a hoot. Then the big golden Barn owl floated through the window to land on his uninjured knee. Noting the shrunken box, Harry thought he saw a look of alarm in the owl's golden gaze. Tapping his wand against the box, it un-shrunk. Opening it, he stared down at the wide array of phials. The familiar scrawl of Hogwart's most snarky potions master handwriting. "Pain reliever" "Skelo-grow" "Calcium Supplement" "Nutritional Supplement" "Essence of Murtlap"

Noting there is also books. Books on helpful hints on Potions, Occulmency, Transfiguration, and one big tome. That had swirls and squiggles, until he looked closer. The swirls and squiggles became "The Ultimate Parselmagic" Seeing a note, he scooped it up.

Potter,

There is a reason why I am sending you all these potions and books. The link between you and the Dark Lord works both ways. He knows. He knows that those filthy Muggles have been abusing you since you were old enough. Of course there is many of us who would not believe it, the memories you two share, they can not be faked in such intensity. I will have my son stop harassing you, Weasley and Granger.

The Dark Lord has asked us all to keep an eye out on you. It is not normal for the Dark Lord to be protective of the boy who is destined to kill him. But that is our orders. So in a couple of days, a couple of us will be arriving. The wards that Dumbledore put up will only keep us out if we are coming to do harm.

Sincerely yours,

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Harry stared down at the letter, his eyes widened slightly. As the owl hooted, lightly nuzzled him before flying out the window. As he hesitantly reached for the first phial of skelo-grow, that would help him with his ribs and legs.

Uncorking it, he inhaled the bitter fumes. Tossing it back, he quickly lost conscious as the potion began working on healing the damaged leg and ribs.

Malfoy Manor

The huge golden barn owl flapped through the window, glided across the library. Landing on Lucius Malfoy's shoulder. It let out a hoot into the man's ear. Lucius glanced up from the book. Noting the specks of blood in the owl's normally neat feathers, plus several strands of black hair.

Lucius got to his feet, taking the small scrying mirror off Octivas leg. Laying it down, he glanced in the mirror. His molten mercury gaze widened at the scene. A very badly beaten and broken Potter lying in a pool of his own blood. His lips thinned slightly. Stalking from his office, he reached the section that the Dark Lord had taken up as his own section.

Knocking on the office door, he heard "enter." Walking in, head held high, his shoulders thrown back. Lucius set the scrying mirror down on the desk before the Dark Lord. Due to a very ancient and deadly ritual, the Dark Lord had regained his body, no longer a wraith. The ritual suggested by Severus, had been studied and knew it would work. However the ritual suggested by the slippery and sniveling Pettigrew would of left their master in a body of an abombination.

Dressed in crisp and expensive robes, the Dark Lord glanced up and hissed in his sibilant voice "yessss Luciussss?" Gesturing to the mirror. The dark lord glanced down and hit replay. Noting the corners of his eyes creasing and his lips thinned, Lucius knew that the Dark Lord did not like what he was seeing. Molten red eyes snapped up to spear him. The Dark Lord hissed softly, menacingly and furiously "You, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Severus and Grayback go collect Potter. Bring him to me unharmed. Bring the Muggles."

Lucius nodded gracefully, before he went to collect the ones the Dark Lord said. Finding the brothers in the dueling room. Two sets of brown eyes turned towards him. "Our master has a job for us. Come."

Moving towards the library, where he knew Severus would be at. Collecting the Potions Master, then finding the werewolf. Explaining to them what their mission was, he noted the unhappy scowl on Severus' face. Slapping the scrying mirror into the scowling man's hands, Lucius snarled "before you open your mouth, just watch." Noting cocked eyebrows from the brothers.

Once Severus got done watching, the scowl had deepened. But not at the boy, but the treatment.

Disapparating out of Malfoy manor then reappearing at the edge of the wards that protected the Potter boy. Spelling their robes into Muggle clothing, high-end, but Muggle clothes none-the-less. Lucius turned towards the others behind him. "Let me do the talking, if the woman recognizes you Severus.." Severus huffed at that, folding long lean arms over his chest as he scowled. Then Lucius turned towards the yellow eyed man pacing, nose twitching.

"And you Grayback..." He paused to pin the werewolf with an icy look, "...You will be on your best behavior. Leave the Muggles alone, their deaths will be at our lord's hands." Grayback grumbled softly but nodded his agreement. Lucius turned towards the two brothers, noting in their brown eyes, calm agreement.

As they walked up the driveway towards the front door of the utterly Muggle house. Lucius' sharp gaze noted the bars over a set of windows, only one window had it.

Knocking on the door, firmly, authoritatively. Moments the door opened to reveal a whale-like teen. "What?" The boy snapped angrily. Lucius lifted one eyebrow. If Draco had ever spoken like this.. well let's just say that the consequences wouldn't be pretty. "Are your parents home?" The boy turned away and bellowed "Mum. Dad, there is some people at the door."

Lucius heard Rodolphus murmur softly under his breath. Then Severus' gaze moved to the top of the stairs, when heavy footsteps sounded. The pig-like man grunted "yes?" "Are you Vernon Dursley?" The man nodded briefly. Lucius stepped inside, ignoring the Muggles protest. "This is about your nephew." The Muggle snarled "Are you one of those freaks?" Lucius turned slightly, settling his wand in his grip. "I would suggest Dursley, you keep a civil tongue. Less you lose it. And yes we are Wizards. It has come to our attention that you have abused your nephew."

"It's nothing less than what he deserves!" Sensing the angry Potions Master behind him stiffen, Lucius barked out "Severus." The Potions master huffed again, then muttered "fine, I'll go collect Po-Harry." Severus left, heading up the stairs.

Stalking up the steps, muttering under his breath, Severus glanced down the hall. A typical ordinary Muggle hall. The only exception was one door that had rows of locks, on the outside. His interest piqued, he walked over and cast the Alohomora spell. As the locks disengaged, he pulled the door open. Then immediately had to cast a bubble-head charm. The room stank of old feces, sweat, blood and urine.

Glancing around the room, it is barely adequate for a person to live in. His gaze fell on the bed and he blanched. Lying an old pool of blood, looking like Death warmed over, Harry Potter stirred slightly. Rushing over to the bed, Severus immediately unshrunk the medical bag full of potions. Working on the obviously battered form, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone, until hands came into view to help lift the broken frame of Harry upwards. So he could remove the shirt to see the extent of the damage.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing his eyes at the extent of the damage, Severus heard Rodolphus sigh softly. "The Lord is not going to like this one bit." Working to close some of the wounds, they worked in silence. Grayback walked in, made a funny sound. No doubt to his sensitive nose, the smell is a lot stronger.

Without looking over his shoulder, Severus said "go get some water." Grayback grunted then left. Moments later, Rabastan walked in. "Lucius is wonder... Merlin." As the other brother knelt, Severus felt the body under him twitch slightly. "He took some Skelo-grow, so it is repairing the damage of his bones."

Once Grayback came back with several bowls of water. Setting them down, he grunted "why didn't you just use the _Aguamenti_ spell?" Rabastan explained "we are in a house of Muggles with only one magic user. The Ministry would be monitoring all Mudbloods and halfbloods who live with Muggles. So any magic we cast would be registered. Minus Severus here because he did not get his wand at Ollivanders, but in Knocturn Alley at Boland and Taggert. They don't use ministry approved wands, so no trace."

"And I would not rather push to see if there is extra wards that would alert them. I did cast an _Alohomora."_

After spending nearly ten minutes carefully cleaning out the wounds and washing the blood from the pale body. The sheets and his shirt stained red. Severus leaned back, feeling the slow burning rage in his belly. These Muggles deserved what they were going to get.

Standing up, Severus leaned down and carefully lifted the very light body into his arms. Leading the others from the room, heading downstairs.

Lucius looked up from the conjured arm chair, when hearing the procession of footsteps on the stairs. The three Muggles, bound and gagged in the sofa, glared at him. Twirling his wand around his finger tips, he noted the black shoes belonging to Severus. When he came into view, the limp body of the Potter boy in his arms.

Lucius blinked, the only sign of movement. Then he spoke "Rabastan, you and Rodolphus take the male. Grayback, you take the woman."

"What about the kid?" "I've scanned his memories, he really did not want to participate in hurting Harry. So I've called the Muggle authorities to let them know that Vernon and Petunia Dursley left their minor son alone while they went on a trip."

Getting to his feet, he vanished the chair. He noted the looks, then said "The Dark Lord has Dawlish and Yaxley on duty at the Ministry. No one will know that magic had been used in Harry's home."

The brothers hefted the Muggle male to his feet. Between them, they pulled him out of the house. Then Grayback threw the muggle woman over his shoulder and walked out. Severus and him followed them to the ward boundaries. Then disapparated from the Muggle neighborhood.

In the lavish foyer of the Manor, Lucius called out "Garr, Slat!" The two house-elves popped into view, Lucius said "Prepare the green room." Both house-elves squeaked "Yes Master Malfoy." Then popped away. Hearing footsteps, then Narcissa stared at them.

"What did you bring home this time?" Lucius smirked "Dumbledore's pet weapon. Whom we all thought was being spoiled and pampered. But we all were wrong." Narcissa stared at the limp body in Severus' arms. She blinked a couple of times, then said flatly "looks like we will be having a few more guests in a couple of days. Where Potter goes, the blood traitor and Mudblood will be coming. As well as Black and his wolf pet."

Judging by the look on Lucius' face, he hadn't thought that far ahead. With a groan, he said "I'll owl the blood traitor, the mud-blood, we best get used to calling her Granger, Black and the wolf."

Guiding Severus to the green room, Severus said "perhaps Luc, you should try to stop calling Muggle-borns mudbloods, because when Granger sets her mind to something, she will achieve it. She has aspirations to become the Prime Minister. With Potter's backing and his lordships of Potter, Gryffindor and Black, he can make it happen."

Seeing the look on Lucius's face, Severus explained "Black made him his son, so he is the heir to the Black family. And what people don't know is that Gryffindor is actually the Potter's. Hornan Gellantara Gryffindor knew that once people realized that the Gryffindor line held two of the three Hallows, he changed his name to Francis Potter. He made sure to hide the cloak and wand away. Only when enough time had passed, would the Hallows come back."

"The legend of the Hallows?" Severus shook his head "is just a legend. One time, a Potter, Zairian Potter had possession over all three, and did not become suddenly immortal. He just got an additional boost in power that is all."

Reaching the room, Severus glanced around the room. Lying the slight body down in the middle of the bed, he removed the tatty and worn trainers off. Seeing a sneer cross Lucius' lips as he called out "Tipsy." A pop herald a house-elf. "Yes Master?" "Please see to the destruction of these clothes."

Clad only in a pair of ratty boxers, they could see the extend of the abuse on the boy. Tipsy popped out, arms full of clothes. Hearing footsteps, then the soft glide of scales on stone. The dark lord walked in, his familiar Nagini gliding in after him.

Voldemort glanced down, his ruby red eyes sparked with anger. He sighed, one long hand settled on the thin shoulder. "The truth often reveals that our misconceptions will not leave us alone."

Severus glanced over. "I was betrayed Severus, by the man who I thought of a father. When he came to that orphanage, told me I was a wizard, I honestly thought I was free of that hell-hole. But when school ended, my dreams were crushed. I promised myself I would not fall for such sweetly covered words. And by taking away my innocence, he has damned himself. He is at it again, this time with Potter, no I will destroy that man's image. How does this sound? I will take what Dumbledore wishes to use against me and turn him. He will become a powerful wizard and if we manage to get his unwavering support..."

"My lord, do you think that Potter would join you, he has friends who follow the light."

"If what is true about Dumbledore, Mione and I would follow Harry to the gates of hell and back. Dumbledore has done the unthinkable. Mione and I would _never_ follow him now."

Both older wizards turned towards the voice. Standing in the doorway, one arm wrapped around the shoulder of the Muggle-born. Ron Weasley stood with his chin thrust out, his blue eyes blazing with an inner fire.

His gaze went past him towards the thin form on the bed. The fierce fire broke, revealing a teen who grieved for a friend hurt. Pushing past him, Ron knelt beside the bed, gripped Harry's hand. "Harry, we are here, we will not leave your side. You are my friend and I should have realized that. You hate your fame, I've been such a bloody prat. I hope you know I will stand by you now."

"Thanks Ron." The soft voice, spoken in a mere whisper had the Muggle-born racing towards the bed. "Harry?" "Mione?" Burying her face into Harry's neck, she cried out "When Hedwig came to me, I thought those disgusting Muggles went to far." "It takes more then them to break me."

"You're incredibly lucky Potter, to have friends like these." Green eyes peered over the mass of bushy hair. As Green met red, Potter smirked "Riddle." Voldemort shook his head slightly. "Potter, only you. I would have hexed anyone other who dared call me by that name." "I am not afraid of you." "Indeed Potter. Many would be shaking."

Nagini hissed softly, gliding up the bed. Potter's green eyes shifted towards the snake. He opened his mouth and hissed softly. As Nagini reared back in shock. Voldemort heard Lucius inhale softly. The soft breath from Severus. "It never fails, to hear a light sider speaking Parseltongue."

Potter's green eyes snapped towards Snape. "We all have our darkness Professor. Someone of us can hide it better then others. And I refuse to bow to Dumbledore now. I will not be gray either."

"Harry? Are you talking about going dark?" "I am talking about staying neutral in this damn war. Whoever wins, I won't complain. He may have killed my parents, but it is Dumbledore who needs to pay for their deaths. Him and that false seer. They caused my parents death."

"You know of the Prophecy?" "It was the first thing Sirius told me when we were at Grimmauld place for a week."

Voldemort glanced down at the teen, seeing in those green eyes, someone who had nearly given up. His lips thinned slightly. He could sense the magic saturating the boy, it felt stifled.

"Severus, did you do a scan?" "Scan my lord?" "On his magic?" "Allow me." Moving towards the bed, Lucius drew his wand and murmured a scanning spell. Above Potter's head came "sixty-eight percent capacity, thirty-two percent blocked."

"What does that mean?" Potter stared at the glowing numbers. "It means your core is blocked." "Do you think that is why I have trouble casting?" "Perhaps Potter it is."

"Can the block be removed?" "Yes, though for a price." "Well if what the goblins say, I most likely can afford it." "Harry?"

Turning towards Ron, Potter said "my trust vault is what it is. The Potter vault, only can be opened by Potter bloodlines. Even my magical guardian can not enter it. Though I bet Dumbledore wishes he could."

"My bank statements, from the time I returned to the wizarding world, had been redirected by Dumbledore. The goblins made sure that I got them. By sending them through Muggle post, only Potters can open it. The post can't be destroyed by fire or being torn to shreds. Made Vernon mad.

"Even as the vault earns interest, this may come as a shock, but with the Gryffindor vault only being opened by Gryffindor blood, I am by farthest the richest wizard in all of Britain."

"I don't doubt that." Lucius murmured softly. "The Potters are old blood, I am sure they had investments in many companies, in the wizarding world and Muggle world. Knowing Charles Potter, he invested heavily."

Green eyes smirked. "That would be understating. Grandpa holds majority shares in many pharmaceuticals, in computer companies, in weapon designs. And in Grunnings. That had shocked me, owning the majority share of the drill company, Vernon works at."

Potter sat up, winced slightly. Gliding behind the still weak teen, Nagini hissed softly. Potter leaned back against the massive snake, tracing his thumb along the smooth scales.


End file.
